The Angels at the Top of Our Trees
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: Sam and Dean spend Christmas Eve night with their angels. Rated M for later chapters. WARNING OF SLASH Sam/Gabe and Dean/Cass CHAPTER THREE FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Chapter One: The Gifts All Underneath

**Summary:** Sam and Dean spend Christmas with their angels.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Supernatural' in any way, shape, or form and am not getting paid for this story, unless you count the reviews and comments that I hope you'll post. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** This is a Song Fic inspired by the song, 'Angel at the Top of My Tree' sung by one of the best Country singer out there, Kenny Chesney.

**The Angels at the Top of Our Trees**

By: Last Winter Rose

**Chapter One: The Gifts All Underneath**

Dean couldn't believe it, of all the times Mother Nature could decide to have a snow storm, she had to pick this night. Sure it was Christmas Eve and they were in the middle of Montana so he guessed he should have known something like this was going to happen but still. Now they were stuck at a motel in a room with madly matched wallpaper, carpet, and well everything.

"Dean, is this correct?"

He turned from the window where he could barely make out the form of the Impala out in the parking lot, Castiel's voice pulling him from his thoughts. The angel stood by the round table in the far corner of the room, on top sat a small pine tree that almost reminded him of the one from that 'Peanuts' movie. Sam had just made it to the store and back before the storm hit, he had only went for some food and more beer but came back with the tree, lights, ornaments, and even some presents, insisting that since it was Castiel's first Christmas with them they should have a tree and gifts, although Dean was confused on where Sam had gotten the money for everything.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cass it looks great." He looked over the lights and the few ornaments that the angel had already put on it. Sam had disappeared to the bathroom, the only place where he could wrap presents without them seeing what he got, leaving Dean and Castiel to decorate the tree. Dean looked one more time out the window before moving to one of the beds sitting on the edge and blowing a tired sigh out.

Castiel paused in hanging a red glass ball on the tree looking to Dean a concerned look on his face, "What is wrong Dean?"

"Nothing."

The angel didn't believe him, if there was one thing that Castiel had learned about his Hunter in the months that they've been together it was when there was something wrong, even when Dean said there wasn't. He set the ornament back in the box and joined Dean on the bed.

Dean waited for Castiel to say something but instead he just sat there, his head tilted to the side his blue eyes watching the elder Winchester. Dean sighed again, although Castiel told him many times before that he didn't read minds, he was sure that the angel could see right through him, plus he knew that Castiel wouldn't let him be until he gave some kind of answer.

"I've just never been a big fan of Christmas, that's all."

"Is it because you have it at the wrong time of the year?"

Dean smiled at the comments, Sam gave a quick run down of what Christmas was to the angel and was only greeted with the argument that they should be having Christmas not in the winter but in spring. Also that if they were celebrating the birth of someone why did everyone get presents, that wasn't what happens on everyone else's birthdays. "No, I just don't have too many happy memories of this time of year."

Castiel could tell that Dean was trying not to make eye contacts with him. He reach out covering Dean's hands in the Hunter's lap, he remind silent not wanting to push Dean but to let him know that he was there if Dean wanted to talk.

Dean looked at the pale hand covering his, "Most Christmases our dad was out on a hunt," he stated keeping his head down. He knew that he didn't have to explain anything but he always found it was easy to talk to the angel, even before they officially became a couple, Castiel would listen never interrupting, allowing Dean to get everything off of his chest. Dean went on, "I were be watching Sammy, making up stories on why dad couldn't be with us on Christmas Day, I don't even remember a time when dad was with us."

Castiel had a feeling that it was going to be about their father, he would admit John Winchester did his best he could raising Dean and Sam by himself but the fact that most of the time John wasn't even there was what ate away at Castiel. Dean always said that their dad did a great job raising Sam but in Castiel's eyes it was Dean that did most of the raising he even thought that Bobby did more than John, though he would never tell Dean that.

"I'm sure your father tried everything he could to be with you and your brother."

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Hey, why isn't the tree done?"

Both heads turned to Sam standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a few small boxes in his arms. He was looking between them and the tree waiting for an answer.

"I was still confused on the reasoning for hanging items in a tree, so Dean was trying to explain it to me." Castiel answered before Dean could say anything, he knew that Dean would prefer not to do anything for the Holiday and was only putting up with this for his brother's sake. It wouldn't help for Sam to learn about the bad memories that all of this was digging up about their dad.

Sam shook his head laying the presents to one side of the tree and started hanging the rest of the ornaments on it. Dean watched his brother, a grin passing over his lips. It didn't matter how old they were Sam still looked like a kid around Christmas, Dean wouldn't have been surprised if Sam still believed in Santa. Castiel stood moving to help Sam, after giving Dean a small kiss on the forehead, Dean mouthing a 'thank you' to the angel for covering his butt.

They spent the next half an hour decorating the tree, the whole time Sam explaining everything to Castiel. Dean wasn't sure if the angel really didn't know all of this or if he was just playing knowing that it made Dean laugh.

After Castiel placed the last glass ball on it they all stepped back to admire their work. Dean eyes landed on the top, glancing through the boxes, he realized that they were missing something. "You didn't get an angel for the top."

"They didn't have one small enough and they were out of stars." Sam was moving the gifts under the tree, the green paper and gold ribbon standing out against the red ornaments and silver lights.

"Why would you put an angel in the tree?" Castiel asked.

Dean couldn't stop the laugh at the some what horrified look on Castiel's face, "Hum…Well…"

"You can thank Gabriel for that," Sam said putting the last present in place.

"Did somebody call my name?" In a second the Archangel was laying on his stomach on the far bed, his head at the foot, chin propped up in his hands, and his legs kicking back and forward in the air behind him.

Sam smiled at his angel. He looked like a school girl at a sleep over waiting for the next bit of gossip. "We were explaining the tree topper to Castiel and why it's an angel in most places."

Gabriel nodded his mouth forming a 'O' as he looked at the younger angel.

"Did you put one of our brethren in a tree for angering you?" Castiel asked.

"What have you been telling these two Sammy?"Gabriel asked Sam, who was shock, while Dean doubled over laughing. The elder angel took pity on Castiel, "I think the boys were trying to tell you that the angel is suppose to be me or at least to some people, others just put it up there to make the tree pretty." Gabriel twisted on the bed to sit on the edge, "Personally I like the star better." With a snap of his fingers a small silver star appeared on the tree's top, "There much better, now for those gifts." Another snap and more presents came from nowhere adding to the ones Sam had just placed there.

"Gabriel." Sam glared at the Archangel, he had told him once before that he didn't care that much that no matter the reason, small or big, Gabriel went right to his power.

Gabriel just grinned shrugging his shoulders and gave the answer he always gave, "Come on Sammy, what the point in having power if I can't use them." He stood making his way to the taller man, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist titling his head back to look into the hazel eyes staring at him.

Sam wrapped his arms about Gabriel's neck, loving the fact that they didn't mind showing their feeling in front of others, unlike Castiel and Dean. "I didn't say you can't use them, just limit what you use them for," Sam stated giving his angel a quick kiss on the nose before pulling away and going back to the tree. The new presents were wrapped in the same paper but there more for Sam than the other two.

Dean sighed dropping back onto his bed, sometimes he hated how much those two were meant for each other, Sam loved Christmas and Gabriel was well…Gabriel, what more did he have to say. "Well before you start putting prices on your mojo, wanna do something about this storm?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Mess with Mother Nature? No thank you."

"Wait, there's really a Mother Nature?" Sam asked looking like he always did when he learned something new, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yep!" Gabriel nodded popping the 'p', "She reminds me a hippie from the sixty's but do not mess with her stuff, I learn that lesson the hard way." Sam smiled at the new information, Dean on the other hand looked ready to kill someone. "Come on Deano, I'm going to give you something better, an early present and I know just the right one," he said grinning towards Castiel.

"No thanks Gabriel." Dean didn't want any kind of gift most of all from the Archangel turned Trickster. True the angel had made up more than enough times for everything he did to them before he joined Team Free Will, he even pulled Sam back from Hell but there was something about being killed over a hundred times that can really turn you off of a person, even if said person was now dating your brother.

"Don't be a spoil sport, I think you'll love it," Gabriel went on ignoring Dean's protests, "in a way it's a gift for Cassy too." Gabriel wrapped his right arm about Sam waist pulling the young Winchester back to his side and away from the tree, "I'm going to take Sammy out tonight."

Dean stared at the Archangel. "How is that a gift for Cass and me."

"Oh please tell me you're joking." Gabriel rolled his eyes at the blank look from the human, "I'm taking Sam off your hands tonight, freeing them to do other things." He looked between Dean and Castiel bouncing his eyebrows. Dean's mouth dropped in shock, while Castiel looked away trying to hide the fact that his cheeks just turned a blight tomato red.

"I don't know Gabe, it's Christmas Eve night, I think we should spend it together," Sam argued.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Sam, I might have you back before Christmas Morning." Before anyone could say anything to that, Gabriel snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter Two: All Because of You

**Author's Notes: OMG! I am so sorry that this took forever to up date. **I had hope to finish this before Christmas but with all of that rain that we had in So Cal, my house got flooded out and then my wonderful cousin was helping me move my stuff and he dropped my computer tower into a nice big puddle of water. It took forever to get it working again, I was almost to the point of just buying a new one but away on to the story. In this chapter Dean and Castiel, I will hopefully have the next chapter with Sam and Gabriel up soon and remember reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter Two: **

**All Because of You**

Dean was shock, where his brother stood only seconds ago now stood a small one leg round table and sitting on top was a bucket filled with ice, a champagne bottle sticking out of it with a blight red ribbon tried in a bow and two glasses sitting next to it. He shook his head, it didn't matter what they said once Gabriel got it in his head to do something, he did it.

A grin crossed his lips as his eyes landed on Castiel who was staring at the champagne set up with a confuse look and Dean had to admit that this might be the best present he have ever gotten, second to the pendent that Sam gave him. Since Gabriel came and went so often, it was hard sometimes for Dean and Castiel to find real time to be alone even though Sam offered many times to get another room or to sleep in the Impala, but old habits die hard and Dean didn't want his little brother to be by himself for too long. He may not trust Gabriel one hundred percent but he could at least trust him enough to make sure nothing happen to Sam.

"Should we go after them?" Castiel asked.

Dean thought it over before heading for the table, "No," there was no sense in wasting the champagne and he was sure that they wouldn't be able to find Sam and Gabriel even if they tried. The Archangel had probably made some other world to hide in. "We should make the most of the time," he said picking up the bucket and glasses moving them to the nightstand by his bed. He undid the bow laying the ribbon on the table, open the bottle, filled the glasses, and put the champagne back in the ice. "Here," he offered one of the glasses to Castiel who still seem confuse.

The angel looked between Dean and the glass in his hand taking one step closer he stopped seeing something hanging from the roof, he stared at it for a second before pointing it out. "Dean, what is that?"

Dean looked up smiling, making a note to thank Gabriel next time he saw him, this was one tradition that Dean didn't mind showing the angel what to do, "Its mistletoe Cass."

There above Dean's head was almost a whole bush of mistletoe hanging off of a hook with another red ribbon around it. Castiel was even more confused, he knew what mistletoe was but he wasn't sure what it was doing up there, "Why is it hanging?"

Dean set the glasses back on the nightstand took a seat on the bed, "Come here I'll show you," he said patting the bed next to him, when Castiel didn't move he laughed, "it's not going to bite." Once Castiel was seated next to him Dean reached up cupping the angel's chin with his left hand and bringing him close, "It's a tradition to give whosever under the mistletoe…" he closed the gap between them taking Castiel's lips in a soft kiss before pulling back their mouths barely apart, "…a kiss."

Castiel's eyes drifted down to Dean's lips, "I like this tradition."

"So do I." Dean smiled as Castiel moved to straddle his lap giving him another kiss and running his hands through the hunter's hair. Pulling away Dean laughed as Castiel leaned forward following him back trying to keep them together, "Hold on there Casanova." He leaned reaching around Castiel for the glasses, handing one to the angel Dean tapped them together, "Here's to us," he toasted before taking a small sip.

Castiel watch Dean, he wasn't sure what the hunter was doing but he follow suite raising his own glass taking a sip of the champagne, "Is this another tradition?"

"Kind of, although it's not just for Christmas, people makes toasts at big events; like weddings, birthdays, retirement parties, and other things. It's a way to wish people luck in years to come in their lives or in our case, to wish couples good luck and that they'll be together for years to come."

Castiel nodded in understanding tapping his glass to Dean's, "To us," he stated taking another sip, "although I believe the toast isn't needed." He leaned forward kissing Dean, tasting the clear liquid on the hunter's lips, "I will always be with you, no matter what happen." He took Dean's glass and turning in his lover's lap placed both of them back on the nightstand, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck as he turned back resting their foreheads together.

Dean ran his hands up and down the angel's hips, "And I'll always be with you until the day I die…officially." He added the last part thinking of all the times he had already faced Death, it was meant to be a joke but when the memories started flooding through his head his mood quickly darken his hands dropping from the angel's sides.

Castiel had closed his eyes to the feel of Dean's hands rubbing his hips but upon noticing that the smoothing rhythm of the hands had stopped he opened them, staring into the hunter's green eyes he knew at once that Dean was not in the present at the moment. He ran his right hand up along Dean's arm laying it on the shoulder on top of the handprint that was hidden under the shirt. "May I say that sometimes you live too much in the past and not enough in the present." He let a little of his Grace slip through their bond, reminding Dean that he was still there.

Dean grin feeling the warmth coming from Castiel's hand wash through him, "This from the guy that can fly through time."

The angel grinned looking up to the mistletoe hanging above them, "So is kissing all you can do under the mistletoe?"

Dean loved it, it had been up to him to make the first move all those months ago, Castiel being unsure of how to act on the feelings that he was having but now there was times when Dean joked that he had created a sex monster out of the angel, not that he was complaining. He ran his hands back up the angel's sides under the ever present coat, pushing it off Castiel's shoulders. "A kiss is normally just what the tradition calls for," Dean said leaning forward placing a kiss in the cook of Castiel's neck, "but it doesn't have to stop there." He placed one on Castiel's jaw line, "It depends on who's doing the kissing." His hands moved up undoing Castiel tie and throwing it towards the nightstand not really caring if it made it.

Castiel eyed Dean's face, the hunter's green orbs already going dark with lust, he smiled at his human, "Remind me to thanks Gabriel later." Dean was going after Castiel's shirt but stop when the angel started removing his denim jacket and quickly moved on to the hunter's shirt. Undoing the buttons Castiel slipped his hands inside of the fabric, running his fingers over Dean's chest down to his stomach and back up. Dean would have laugh when Castiel wiggled his hips if it wasn't for the bulge in the angel's pants, instead he moaned at the friction causing his blood to run southward.

He tried pushing Castiel's hands away to get to the angel's shirt but it was soon his hands getting pushed away as his shirt was getting pushed off of his shoulders to join the two jackets on the floor. Castiel didn't waste time in kissing Dean again not waiting for permission before slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth, Dean let out a muffle cry at the invading but quickly relaxed into the kiss responding in full.

As their kiss deepen Castiel's hands moved to Dean's hair giving a soft tug making the hunter tilt his head to the side giving him better access to Dean's neck. Dean groaned as Castiel sucked away at his neck knowing that there would be a mark there later, a hiss of pain escaped him as the angel lightly bit down above his collar bone, his eyes shooting open at the feeling, a grin crossed his lips as they landed on the nightstand.

He ran his hands down Castiel's back while turning his head back so they were face to face bringing their lips back together. Reaching behind Dean cupped the angel's ass and making sure that he had a good hold, stood, turned around and reposition them so that they were fully on the bed with him on top. Castiel always found a way to be in control during their love making but this time he had an idea to stop that. Dean grinned as he finally got to the angel's shirt, he undid the buttons and pulled it off. Starting at the hips he slid his hands up his angel's body leading Castiel's arms up over his head holding them together with his left hand and placing butterflies kisses back along the trail he just ran with his fingers. As he attacked Castiel's neck with his mouth he moved his hips brushing against Castiel's and causing a moan to leave his lover.

Castiel couldn't take it, the friction that Dean was causing with his moving hips was driving him mad and his pants were starting to get very tight. He was doing his best not to use his strength to push the hunter over and take control of the whole thing, Dean was going way too slow for him but tonight he was going to let his human have his way. He closed his eyes as Dean moved his arms up, both being held together by one of Dean's . He wiggle his hips around hoping that Dean would get the picture but the hunter only seemed to slow in his action instead of speeding up.

Castiel held firm willing himself to not do anything that might stop the mood but when he felt something wrapping around his wrists his eyes shot open as his arms pulled apart and he sat up, so fast he almost knock Dean off the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked blue eyes settling on the red ribbon in Dean's hand, it was the one that had been wrapped around the neck of the champagne bottle. He was sure Dean didn't mean any harm but his instincts were screaming at him to find out what his lover had planed.

Dean stared at Castiel, a little shock at how the angel had reacted, he smiled giving the Dean Winchester's charm that had won the hearts of so many women before he found his angel. "Relax Cass, it's just something that I saw in a movie and I've always wanted to try it."

"What movie?"

Dean looked at his hands, his cheeks turning red not wanting to tell Castiel that it was a porno and then, they got redder, not believing that he was blushing to begin with. He leaned forward on hands and knees trying to kiss Castiel but the angel pulled back, "Dean, what movie?"

Dean sighed dropping his head, "It was a porno and I don't remember the name, plus I saw it a long time ago, long before you came into my live." He added the last part knowing that Castiel didn't care too much for those films. There was no answer, lifting his head Dean could almost feel the mood dropping out of the room and with the way his pants were fitting right now he couldn't let that happen. "Come on Castiel, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered leaning closer, smiling when the angel didn't pull away that time and before he could Dean locked their lips together. He lightly ran his fingers up the angel's arm, "I promise, if it gets to be too much just say the safe word and I'll stop."

Castiel's eyes dropped to Dean's hand still holding the ribbon, he had overheard Sam and Gabriel talking about safe words once so he had a idea of what they were but Dean had never suggested one before.

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, "Don't you trust me?"

The grin on the hunter's face was his version of Sam's 'lost puppy' look, Castiel could never say no to it and of course he trusted Dean, Dean was his own life. "What the safe word?"

Dean smiled, he had won the battle, he started thinking of a word to use and found one when he glanced upward. "How about 'mistletoe'?"

Castiel answered by wrapping his hand behind Dean's neck pulling his hunter to him as he lay back down on the bed. The Hunter took that as a go ahead and started picking up where they left off, running his hands up and down Castiel's bare arms, planting kisses all over the angel's neck and chest, stopping only for a few seconds hovering over each nipple, rolling them lightly between his teeth. Castiel moaned arching his back, bringing their hips together and Dean knew at once that the angel was back on the right track.

Weaving his fingers through Castiel's, Dean guided the angel's arms over his head, wrapping the ribbon around Castiel's wrists tying it into a bow. Kissing the tip of Castiel's nose, "You got promise to not to break free, no matter what I do." As if to prove a point, Dean reached between them rubbing his palm against the front of Castiel's pants. Dean waited for an answer but all he got was a nod of the angel's head, his blue eyes blowing wide and turning dark, "Good."

Dean gave another kiss to the angel's lips before pulling back sitting above Castiel and making fast work of the last remaining clothes that Castiel wore. Castiel was soon beneath him wearing only the ribbon about his wrists. Dean smiled leaning over to kiss Castiel's chest moving, his hands moving over the angel's muscles stopping at the hips pinning Castiel to the bed while his mouth reach it's goal.

Castiel lift his head eyeing his hunter as Dean moved down his body, he sighed in frustration for although he could move his arms about, it was the fact that he couldn't take hold of anything with his hands tied that was killing him. He knew he was going have to fight to keep his promise as Dean stopped right above his member looking up at Castiel with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Dean…" All thoughts were lost as Dean took all of him in, Castiel moan throwing his head back closing his eyes. His moan turned almost to a growl as Dean started pulling away while holding the angel's hips keeping him from thrusting forward. Castiel shivered as Dean ran his tongue along his length from base to tip before taking it back in his mouth. Castiel wiggle his hips the best he could with Dean holding him down, he close his eyes reaching above trying to grab one of the bars in the headboard but the angle his hands were tied didn't allow it.

Dean was going between sucking and licking him and Castiel wasn't sure if he could go much longer without using the safe word. Between the heat and pressure building inside of him and not being able to hold anything it was killing him, he close his eyes hoping that that would help him fight the urge to rip the ribbon and spin them around to him being in control.

Castiel all but whimper when the wet warmth of Dean's mouth left him but what came next was not what he expected, it was something wet but instead of warm it was freezing cold.

"DEAN!" Castiel screamed attempting to sit up but was pushed back down by Dean's left hand and with his hands tied he couldn't fight back. The angel lift his head trying to see what Dean was doing, in the hunter's right hand he held a ice cube mere inches from Castiel's member, a ear to ear grin on his face. "Dean…what…are you…doing?" Castiel got out between breaths.

Dean didn't answer in words but only by drawing circles around the head of Castiel's erection with the cube, the cold water dripping down his length onto his lower abdomen. Castiel gasp, this time being free from Dean's hold he lift his hips , turning his head he closed his eyes tightly trying to remind his body to breaths. They shot open feeling the cube run over the opening at the tip of his length and blue orbs landed on the source of his current position; the champagne bucket. He couldn't even think on when Dean had gotten the ice or even how with holding him down to the bed but upon looking down he sighed in relief seeing that the cube had melted away to nothing.

"Oh no," Dean smirked, "you're not getting away that easy." The hunter reach forward grabbing two more cubes from the bucket, this time putting them in his mouth and before Castiel could stop him, Dean took the angel's length back in his mouth.

Castiel cried out in Enochian and if Dean knew better he would say that his angel was cursing, if there were even such words in the Heavenly language. He could only go down half way not accounting the ice cubes taking up that much space but the effect that this was having on Castiel was just what he'd hope it would be. He rolled the ice around inside of his mouth getting them to melt, and then having a little bit more room to work with Dean started moving his head up pulling to the tip before going back down. He placed his right hand on Castiel's hip as the angel started thrusting, he wanted Castiel to be able to move but he was trying to control the movement so that he wouldn't choke.

"Dean…"

It was barely a whisper but it got the hunter's attention, not breaking the rhythm he had going Dean glanced up with his eyes to find Castiel's head thrown backward, eyes close tightly to form a frown on his forehead, and his mouth hanging open as if in a silence scream. Dean closed his own eyes as a moan left Castiel and he could feel tremors running through his lover's body, the sound and movement that Castiel was making was not helping the hunter's own arousal. Still working on Castiel he shifted his weight to get into a more comfortable position but only made things worse, the movement causing friction from the jeans. He had wanted to take this slow but he couldn't wait anymore.

Castiel didn't know which was worse; the warmth from Dean's mouth, the cold from the ice, or both of them at the same time. He had almost used the safe word but decided to see this through thrusting his hips instead, Dean and him quickly finding a rhythm. His body was shaking from the hot and coldness attacking his nerves but soon the cold subsided leaving only the heat surrounding him and the heat inside of him. He was close now, as if he was running and only had the last few steps to go.

He felt the bed shift under him, he would have look to see what Dean was doing but gasped at the angle that the Hunter was now taking him in at. The feeling pushing him closer to the finish line, but then Dean pulled away, "Dean…please…don't stop," he begged as the Hunter moved up his body. "I need…" The words were lost as Dean joined their lips, Castiel could still taste the coldness from the ice mix with the taste of Dean and himself.

"Almost," Dean said reaching for the bucket, holding another ice cube in front of Castiel's face, the angel tensed getting ready for another assault but was surprised when the cube was ran across his lips instead, "Open up," Dean said. Castiel was confused but did as he was told allowing Dean to place the cube in his mouth. He didn't get time to get use to the cold before Dean was kissing again, his tongue entering Castiel's mouth rolling the cube around. The kiss only got deeper, the cold and heat attacking another part of Castiel's body and senses.

Once the ice had melted Dean broke the kiss pulling back to lean over Castiel, "Do you remember the safe word?" Dean had to ask he was shock that Castiel hadn't used it yet or ripped the ribbon. Castiel nodded wrapping his arms up and over Dean's head not letting him get too far away wiggling his hips and causing Dean to gasp.

Dean smirked getting the picture, ducking out from between Castiel's arms he moved stepping off of the bed. "Don't worry," he laughed at the pout that his lover was giving him, "I'm not going anywhere." He quickly undid his belt and zipper, pushed his pants and underpants over his hips at the same time and let gravity take care of the rest. He groaned as the fabric brushed against his sensitive member but was glad to be free from his denim prison.

He grabbed another ice cube from the bucket before climbing back onto the bed, this time placing himself between the angel's legs. Dean eyed Castiel making sure that he had his lover's attention before running the cube right across the angel's entrance; Castiel's back arched his hips leaving the bed Dean moved the cube back forward over Castiel's tight rings of muscles and the moment the cube was half way gone the hunter threw it to the side, coming back to slip a finger into the angel. Castiel gasp, his body stilling at the invading, his eyes closing. Dean waited for Castiel first movement before moving his finger in and out, when Castiel started thrusting back against the digit Dean added another one, doing a few thrusts with the two fingers before he started scissoring them. Dean reached up with his free hand to let Castiel's still tied ones hold onto it as he added another finger, the angel's breaths coming fast now.

"De…now…ple…" Castiel could barely talk but he couldn't wait any longer, he needed Dean inside of him now. He sighed as the hunter pulled his fingers out and took hold of the angel's legs, lifting them up around his waist. He leaned over Castiel ducking back under his arms, Castiel's tied wrists resting on the back of Dean's neck. Castiel's blue eyes locked with his green ones, only nodding his answer at the unasked question.

Dean bend down taking Castiel's lips the same time he took Castiel, the angle's cry of bliss muffled. He entered slowly not wanting to hurt Castiel, once he was all the way in he didn't move, waiting for his lover to get use to him. He broke the kiss moving back to find Castiel's eyes closed, sweat covering his skin causing his dark hair to stick to his forehead, "Castiel?"

Castiel tighten his legs around Dean's waist and wiggled his hips, making the hunter gasp his arms shaking as they held him up one on each side Castiel's head. Dean slide out to his tip, almost leaving the angel all together before reentering him, still moving slowly. Castiel let him go a few more time before growling in frustration, tighten his legs even more his heels now digging into Dean's bottom he started his own thrusts trying to get Dean to move faster.

Dean was caught by the urgency that Castiel was displaying, his arms almost giving out on him as sweat started dripping off of his nose. He forced his hips to move trying to keep up with the angel's thrusts.

Castiel moaned as Dean started picking up the tempo, the two of them finding a rhythm together but there was another part of him that was throbbing with need.

Dean groaned as he was pushed backward as Castiel sat up off the bed and if he wasn't overtaking by the new feeling of going deeper into his lover, he would have said something about Castiel breaking the ribbon.

Castiel's left hand moved between them wrapping around his painful erection not wasting any time in stoking himself, his hand matching the movement of their hips. His right hand moved to Dean's shoulder lining up with the red handprint, he dropped his guard opening the bond between, groaning as Dean's emotions of love and want washed over him.

Dean almost stopped moving, Castiel had opened the link between them before but no matter how many times he did it Dean was sure that he would never get use to it. His senses always kick into overdrive, everything he heard, feel, saw. All of the lights in the room became brighter along with Castiel's blue eyes, Dean had even joked once that the angel's blue eyes was because of his Grace shining through.

Castiel's hand tightened its hold on Dean's shoulder, fearing that if he left go he would fall. He moaned feeling the pain travel through Dean's body into him through their link. He could feel everything making it sometimes hard to tell where his body ended and Dean's began and it was the final step to the finish line. His body shook as he came Dean's name falling from his lips as he hide his face in the cook of the hunter's neck.

Dean saw white as their bond allowed him to feel Castiel's orgasm, feeling the angel's muscles contracting around him, he did his best to hold off his own climax not wanting the ecstasy he was feeling to end but with only a few more thrust he came deep within his lover's body.

Castiel's echoed Dean's cry with his own, not breaking the bond fast enough and the hunter's climax overtook him as if he was already having another one himself. Grabbing onto Dean's shoulders Castiel threw his head back riding out the high as Dean did the same grabbing the angel's hips, his head bending forward, both chests heaving.

"Cass.."

Dean's voice jerked Castiel back to the present, he dropped his head forwards resting their foreheads together as he slowly block the link letting go of Dean's shoulder. Unable to hold himself up he drop back onto the bed his arms spend out to the side, eyes closed trying to calm his breathing. He moaned lightly feeling Dean pull out of him. He felt Dean drop onto the bed next to him, breathing just as heavy as he was.

Dean was spent, barely able to move but he was able to turn his head staring at the arm he was laying on top of, studying the wrist, he turned to his side resting his head and own arm on Castiel's chest, "You broke the ribbon."

Castiel laughed wrapping his arm around Dean pulling him closer, "At least I didn't use the safe word." He kiss the top of Dean's hair, grinning realizing that his lover was already drifting off to sleep, mumbled words falling from his mouth. Castiel lend closer making out only a few of the words but it was the last three that the angel took to heart as he held his human close falling into a light sleep.

"Best…Christmas…ever."


	3. Chapter Three: It's A Wonderful Life

**Chapter Three: ****It's A Wonderful Life**

Anyone else in Sam's position would have most likely been scared to death right now at being pulled from their motel room to what look like a log cabin. He turned in a slow circle getting his surrounding; he stood in the middle of what he guess was the living room, in front of him was a huge stone fireplace that took up most of the wall, to the left a door leading to a kitchen of some kind and to the right was a flight of stairs going to the second floor, a old grandfather clock sitting at the foot, and behind him was a door going outside with a window on both sides of it. There were no lamps of any kind only a few candles here and there, the fireplace giving off the most light in the room. Sam carefully made his way to the windows, looking out one of them he was still greeted by snow but instead of a parking lot the snow was covering a forest.

"Well, what do you think?"

Sam turned to the voice, a little to the right of the fire sat a sofa and on the sofa sat Gabriel. The angel sat backward his arms folded on the back of the couch watching Sam as he scanned the room. In front of the couch was a television playing an old black and white film, Sam recalled the music as the title flashed a crossed the screech. He grinned, leave it to Gabriel to try and make the classic romantic scene. Sam took one more look around the room, "It's nice. Is it real or one of your bubble worlds?"

"No one's going to walk in on us if that what you're worry about."

"Good," Sam _was _worry about being in someone's cabin. Gabriel had a habit of taking them to places that was so to speak 'off limit' to most people, there was even the time that Gabriel took them to the Titanic just because Sam wanted to see what the ship really looked like before it went down, plus the Archangel had wanted to live out their own little car scene together.

"Penny for your thoughts," Gabriel said giving Sam that Trickster grin of his.

"Just thinking of our trip to the Titanic," Sam answered moving from the window to the couch. He moved slowly taking in the sight, the low lighting and fire playing with the angelic bring before him. The fire was adding a glow to the archangel's skin, a halo of gold cast around his hair, and the gold in his eyes stood out even more against the brown. He stepped around the sofa, Gabriel turned following his every move.

"Ah the Titanic, now that was fun." Gabriel said now sitting forward on the couch as Sam took a seat next to him. "I was thinking maybe someday we should take Dean and Cas..." the rest was muffled as his mouth was covered by Sam's, the hunter didn't even wait for permission before pushing his tongue into the angel's mouth. Gabriel gave a slight push at his shoulders breaking the kiss, "You're not wasting any time, are you kiddo?"

"Well what did you have in mind when you brought me here?" Sam asked placing a kiss along the angel's collar bone, smiling at the fact that he could already hear Gabriel's breath speeding up. If he was going to be dragged away from his brother on Christmas Eve he was going to make the best of it.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, you know 'It's A Wonderful Life' everyone watches it for Christmas, it's kind of like a tradition." He pointed to the television, "and I know how much you love traditions."

Sam looked back at the TV, sure enough 'It's A Wonderful Life' was playing, he could only recall seeing it once with Dean when they were little, waiting for their father to get home from a hunt one Christmas. He stood moving to the television turned it off and made his way back, this time kneeling in front of Gabriel between the angel's legs. "Some tradition I can do without." Running his hands along the inside of Gabriel's thighs, he gives a small push so he could move in closer. "Beside I have my own angel right here." Sam reached up grabbing the back of Gabriel's neck gently pulling his angel to him for a kiss, this one was slow and soft nothing like the last one.

Gabriel was the first to break the kiss although he didn't need the air, he didn't go far though, their lips still brushing together. "What did _you _have in mind?" Sam only answered by running his hands up and under Gabriel's jacket pushing it off of his shoulders, the whole time running kisses from Gabriel's mouth along his jaw line to his ear, the hunter ran his tongue up the lobe before lightly biting the top, getting a small hiss from the angel. "Well, if you want to play that way," Gabriel chuckled pulling his arms free from the denim sleeves.

Sam didn't wait time quickly removing the archangel's jacket and moving onto the buttons on the shirt, the whole time attacking Gabriel's neck and ear with kisses and small bites. The moment he got the shirt opened, Sam pulled back running his hands over Gabriel's chest down to his stomach and back up again this time pushing the shirt off of his lover.

Gabriel moaned feeling Sam's fingers brush along his skin, he studied the human in front of him, almost cursing his height, even with Sam kneeling on the ground it only made them on eye level. Now free from clothing from the waist up, Gabriel gave a small shudder as the cold hit him, or was it Sam's hands running down his now bear arms. Sam must have thought that it was the first of the two, because he slowly stood taking the angel's hands pulling him up from the couch before leading Gabriel over to the fire without saying a word. Once there Sam pulled Gabriel to him for another kiss, his arms wrapping around the angel's waist as he pulled their hips together, getting another moan from Gabriel at the friction that was caused by the movement.

Not breaking the kiss Gabriel's hands moved between them to the hem of Sam's shirt, pushing it up to the hunter's chest so that he could run his own fingers over some skin. He was still surprised at how well in shape Sam was, of course hunting the supernatural your whole life would most likely help with that. He hated the fact that so many women had got to run their hands over these muscles before him that even a demon had got to hold Sam to her before he got to. But Sam was his now, bonded together by Grace and soul and there was nothing that could come between that. He pushed the fabric the rest of the way up, getting a groan from Sam as he had to break the kiss to remove the shirt. Throwing it behind him, Gabriel reached up wrapping his arms around Sam's neck picking the kiss back up as he slowly lowered himself to the ground bringing his human with him.

Sam was hesitant feeling Gabriel pulling him down but soon gave in, letting the angel guide him to the floor. He pulled back as his knees hit the ground feeling something soft beneath them, looking down he found that they were now kneeling on a blanket and some pillows. He frowned not remembering them being there before.

"I had planned on maybe getting to the bedroom but this works too," Gabriel answered reaching behind and lightly pulling on Sam's legs.

Sam took the hint letting Gabriel reposition him into sitting with his legs out in front, the angel now straddling his hips. Sam lifted his right hand cupping Gabriel's chin, his thumb running along his bottom lip, his other hand moved higher waving his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel closed his eyes, moaning as he leaned into the touch his own hands moving over Sam, any skin that wasn't covered he wanted to feel it, to feel the way Sam's warm skin moved under his touch. He gripped onto the hunter's shoulders as Sam lifted his knees, causing Gabriel to slip forward brushing against the swell forming in Sam's pants. Sam groaned moving his hands down Gabriel's arms to his front pulling on the angel's jeans button. Gabriel chuckled brushing the hands away from him.

"Hold on there kiddo," he stated running his hands down Sam's arms and back up, his left hand stopping over the handprint that he had marked Sam's shoulder with a few months back. "Have you ever overheard Dean and Cassie talking about their bond?"

Sam was a little shocked at the question but answered anyway, "No, not really. Why?"

"So you've never heard them talking about Castiel opening the bond between them?"

"Gabriel, you're kind of killing the mood here talking about my brother."

The archangel chuckled, "I'm just asking because it's kind of one of my presents to you."

"Isn't the bond already open between us?"

"Yes, but not all the way," Gabriel answered. His right hand moved behind Sam's neck pulling him close for a deep kiss, tongues quickly fighting for dominance, and then without warning Gabriel dropped the wall opening their bond. Sam pulled back as if the archangel had slapped him, his mouth hung open as he gasped for air, his eyes clouded over, and his fingers dug into Gabriel's hips. Gabriel slammed the wall back up, studying Sam, concern written on his face, "Sammy?"

The hunter just stared ahead, not daring to move until his senses came back under control. As his eyes came back to focus, his hold started to loosen as well, "What the Hell?" Sam took a deep breath not sure what had just happened.

"Like I said our bond isn't open all the way, at least not all the time. A bond between angels allow them to feel whatever the other is feeling but since your human bodies aren't used to feeling something like that twenty-four seven, Castiel and I have to keep them closed by putting a wall up with our Grace."

"So what just happened was you…"

"Dropping the wall? Yep."

"But that was…was…I don't know what to say."

"And that was just from a kiss, just wait until we really get going." Gabriel didn't waste time for Sam to take everything in, he just locked their lips together, moving his hips against Sam's causing friction and a groan to leave both of them. Sam's hands moved to the front of Gabriel's jeans as if they hadn't just stopped to talk. Gabriel smiled into the kiss, he was sure that Sam would have so many questions about the bond and yet the hunter didn't seem to even give a second thought to the matter as he fought to get the denim barrier out of the way.

Gabriel chuckled moving to stand getting a whimper from the hunter below him. He undid the zipper and button slowly pushing both denim and cotton down at the same time, moaning at the friction against his sensitive member.

Kicking his shoes off he freed his legs from the clothes pooling at his feet, also kicking them off to the side. He made to sit only to gasp instead as strong hands grabbed his hips forcing him to stay standing, "Sam…" Gabriel whispered as the hunter leaned forward running his tongue along the angel's length his eyes dark with lust, Gabriel's body shuddered as his legs fought to support him. Gabriel couldn't get his voice to work as his mind went fuzzy with ecstasy, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulders.

Sam pulled away a grin crossing his lips, "Think of this as one of my gifts to you."

Gabriel quickly felt his cheeks heating up and he knew it wasn't from the fire, it was rare that Sam did something like this for him. His mind went blank though as Sam once again ran his tongue from base to tip, his only answer was a nod as he fought to stay standing. A loud groan fell from the angel's lips as Sam moved his tongue once more over his length before taking all of the angel in. Gabriel gasped gripping tighter onto his lover's shoulders sure that there would be bruises later, his eyes closed as Sam's head began bobbing.

Sam set a slow rhythm, his tongue moving around Gabriel's head sucking the pre-come away. He could feel the archangel's body shaking and was sure his hands were the only things keeping Gabriel standing. Gabriel's hips bucked making Sam pull back and the angel whimpered at the lost of the contact but Sam quickly replace his mouth, teeth sliding over the angel's arousal as he went from licking and sucking Gabriel off.

Gabriel closed his eyes fighting the urge to thrust his hip as a pool of heart started forming in his stomach. He didn't want Sam to stop but he had also planned on doing this another way tonight and knew that he wouldn't last long if his hunter kept going. So making a sound between a sigh of frustration and a moan he pushed Sam's shoulders slightly hoping that the hunter took the hint.

Sam stopped pulling back looking up to the angle's eyes, a look of confusion and disappointment on his face, "Gabe?"

Gabriel smiled slowly sitting down never letting go of Sam shoulders for support, once he was again straddling his lover's legs he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "Not that…I…didn't…like that…I had…something planned…" Gabriel stated stilling his breaths the best he could. Sam only nodded as the archangel shifted his weight, "Good," Gabriel leaned forward giving a quick kiss, "but we don't need any clothes for it." There was a small snapping sound and he could feel Sam shiver under him as they were now both naked. Normally Gabriel wouldn't have done that, he found that most of the fun was from building up to this point and fighting with clothes but today he just couldn't wait. Gabriel wiggled his hip brushing their erections together getting a groan from Sam, "Must better."

Gabriel leaned forward kissing Sam along his jaw line, down his neck and to his chest, using his hands to push the hunter back onto the pillows. Once Sam was laying on his back, the archangel placed a kiss over the hunter's protection tattoo before moving along Sam's body placing butterfly kisses forming a trail to Sam's lower abdomen and then back up. Sam the whole time was running his hands along Gabriel's back and through the angel's hair as if trying to guide Gabriel's mouth to a place lower than his stomach. Reaching Sam's mouth again, he gave one more deep kiss before moving back down stopping at Sam's left nipple taking it in his mouth getting a moan from the hunter as the angel's left hand started on the other one.

Gabriel's right hand moved up to Sam's mouth, half way there the hunter took hold of the wrist leading it the rest of the way. Taking two of the archangel's fingers in his mouth Sam began sucking and licking them, picking up where he left off with the angel's member. He gave a groan as Gabriel bit down, Sam wasn't sure what his angel had in mind but he hoped that it was soon, after a while Gabriel pulled back removing his fingers from Sam's mouth. Sam watched as Gabriel looked over his fingers as if checking them before nodding his head and then did something Sam wasn't expecting. He almost came right there and then seeing Gabriel slide one of his fingers inside of himself follow quickly by the other one. Moans and whimpers fell from the angel's lips, his head throw back and eyes close as he worked his tight hole getting himself ready for Sam. Sam were making his own sounds as his member became painfully hard watching the angel above him, his hands took hold of Gabriel's hips giving a small pull urging the angel on.

Gabriel eyes open feeling the tug from his lover and all but laugh at the look that Sam wore, the hunter's eyes were wide and dark with lust and want. Removing his fingers he reached out getting a gasp from Sam as he started stroking the hunter's erection covering it with pre-come. He made a few more strokes before repositioning himself over his lover's desire, his hands moved to Sam's shoulders as the hunter's hands took hold of his hips. Silence hung between them for a second, their eyes locked together, "Whatever happen Sam, don't stop no matter what you feel," Gabriel said lining his left hand up with his mark on the hunter's shoulder.

Sam only nodded, not sure what to expect when Gabriel drops the wall between them. His thoughts were brought back by Gabriel lowering himself onto his erection, his back arching from the floor moving up to meet Gabriel. The angel halted half way down, his eyes closed tightly as small whimpers left him, Sam rubbed his hands over Gabriel hips, caressing him trying to ease the pain. Gabriel soon released a sigh and continued lowering himself until Sam was fully sheathed inside of him. Sam always loved the feel of Gabriel's warmth tightly wrapping around him, it was almost as if the archangel was made just for him.

They remain still for a few seconds and then Gabriel started moving, pulling away before sliding back down onto Sam, the hunter's hips thrusting up to meet the angel. They soon found a rhythm together, Sam's hands holding onto Gabriel's hips giving his lover support. Not breaking the dance of love that they had going, Gabriel leaned forward giving Sam a deep kiss, his mouth moving to the hunter's ear, "Remember…don't stop."

Sam didn't have much time before Gabriel open the link, Sam gasped as he was flooded with strong emotions of love, lust, want, and several others. Gabriel made a sound close to a growl as Sam thrusts slowed and he was shortly blinded as a feeling of pain and pleasure washed over him. He was trying to take everything in; he could hear both of their hearts beating in their chests, smell the sense of arousal in the air, and feel the heat coming from Gabriel's body as if he stood in the fire nearby. The biggest thing was what he saw, what little light in the room was twice as blight, the fire casted shadows that weren't there before and for a minute Sam was sure that he saw the outline of feathery shapes coming from Gabriel's back.

Keeping his left hand on Sam's shoulder, Gabriel's right moved to his own erection he hated to rush Sam into this, not giving his lover some time to get use to the bond being open but his member was so hard, aching for release.

"GABRIEL!" Sam cried arching his back, his fingers digging into the angel's hips, he was being hit by a overload of bliss coming from himself and Gabriel, as his lover started to jerk himself off, hand matching the flow of their hips.

"That's it Sam…" Gabriel whispered, "don't…fight…it." He could feel the pool of heat building and he knew that he was close, the heat trying to find a place to overflow to, but he didn't want to come first, Sam however had other ideas.

Sam could tell that Gabriel was close thanks to the bond, he could feel the need for release overpowering the angel but still his lover held out, trying to make it last. Not breaking the rhythm, Sam pushed himself up from the floor, gasping in time with Gabriel as he now started hitting the right spot when he thrust into his lover's warmth, Gabriel's erection now pinned between them. He wasn't sure how he was holding out, his body being assaulted by different angles of bliss, he was sure that he was going to split into two before they were done. He grinned wondering when this had become a race, each trying to outlast the other, Sam however had a way to make the angel break.

"Sam…," Gabriel whispered feeling the hunter's hands move up his sides to his back, he braced himself reading what Sam was planning through the link but it was just too much. Sam's fingers found the spot between his shoulder blades and with barely a touch at where his wings were hidden, he was coming. His head threw backward as he screamed his lover's name to the night sky in a voice that was almost too high for human hearing, his warm release covering his hand and Sam's abdomen.

Sam's vision went white, sure that he was seeing and hearing Gabriel's true form and voice as a small amount of pain went through him starting between his own shoulder blades but it was quickly covered by the ecstasy that he felt coming from the archangel he held in his arms. He felt Gabriel's orgasm rush through him, seconds later joined by his own release deep inside of his lover's warmth. Reaching backward to steady himself as Gabriel fell against him, burying his face against the hunter's chest. Both breathing were fast and labor as they came down from their high, small tremors rocking both of their bodies.

Sam didn't dare to move, he could still feel the link between them and didn't want it to end, the love and warmth that he felt coming through it was nothing that he had ever felt before. A small whimper let him as he felt Gabriel start to block it, pulling his hand away from Sam's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay my love, I'm still here," the archangel whispered, face still hiding against Sam, "you may not be able to always feel them but those feelings for you are always there."

Holding Gabriel to him tightly, Sam laid backward turning to the side pulling out of his lover getting a soft moan from the angel. Reaching up he pushed some loose hair back behind Gabriel's ear, bending his neck to place a kiss on his angel's forehead before resting his chin on top of Gabriel's head.

There was times that Gabriel hated being so short but then there were times like this when he didn't mind at all. He pushed in closer to his human, feeling Sam's heart beat slow back to its normal speed as the hunter placed his chin on top of his head. Gabriel could sense that sleep was quickly wrapping around Sam and he almost missed the words that left the hunter's lips.

He twisted trying to get to Sam's lips but settled with placing a kiss on Sam's chest, not wanting to wake his human, "I love you too." There was a soft ticking sound as the old grandfather clock started sounding midnight somewhere in the room. Gabriel smiled, "Marry Christmas Sammy."

The End


End file.
